the mystery of notre dame
by Crazykat100
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened to Quasimodo and Madeline after the second movie and what if both movies weren't made up .But the were actual events that happened in real life back during the 15th century. madiline died but he lived. this is a story of a curse , of Magic and ,of demons , But this is the story of a pretty autistic girl and the bellringer notre dame.


Chapter 1 :The Nightmares .

Hi my names Eryn Little , and this is my story. If you don't believe in this kind of crap then stop reading this right now. Read something else anything but If you do believe what your about to read then good, because that would mean I'm not crazy. However if you think this is just harmless fanfiction - ha you wish. It all started when I started having the nightmares . I didn't think much about it at first when I started having them . But then I kept having them over and over again . In fact they happened That night as I slept I had one again. Usually the dreams were always the same . In my dream I was in a black empty void . I would first call out but no one would answer me. That's when the voices would start up. First they were just whispers, but then they would grow louder and louder until I had to cover my ears to try and drown out the the defining roar of voices . This night however was different because instead of waking up like I usually do ( which is what always happened in the dream) The dream changed! Something new happened. I saw someone or something charge at me out of the dark and then I woke up, sweat dripping down my pale rough face. The green pj top I had been wearing was sticky with sweat. I threw it of and threw on my favorite pink tank top then turned on my bed side lamp and sat on my bed trying to process what had just happened. My throat was so dry That I ran to the bathroom to fill my water bottle my skin felt hot too so I splashed water on my face and stared at the girl staring back at me in the mirror . I was, Well - I wasn't one the prettiest girls in the world. I had pale very rough skin and my face always looked a bit greasy because i forgot to wash it sometimes i had short dirty blonde hair which was usually very difficult to brush the only pretty thing about me i guess you could say would be my eyes the were a blueish grey color kind of like the color of a storm cloud. Anyways what had happened to me in the dream That had never happened to me before . I mean was usually alone but now it's gotten worse! But the strange thing was I had recognized that man . it looked like judge Claude Frollo from the Disney's version of the Hunchback of Notre Dame . Which was strange because Frollo didn't exist he was just a character from a movie right?Right?! I didn't feel to well after that I spent half of the night vomiting into the toilet before I went back to bed and as for my Question about Frollo I learned later on That I was so wrong! Seeing Frollo was a sign it had to be! Could it be? I didn't remember most of the dream The next day but I knew it had to be a sign! the only thing I didn't understand was a sign for what? that night as I finished watching Disney's the Hunchback of Notre dame it hit me! Paris of course!Duh Frollo was from Paris and he died in Paris if he had even had existed at all I had to go to paris! Soon! And I meant very soon. I told my Grandmother about my nightmares the next day. However when I told her my idea she didn't exactly go along with it. Well not at first Anyways. You want to do what ,?! Please grandma I have to go that dream last night was a sign . It was a sign alright. A sign that you should stop watching all those horror movies I told you they would give you nightmares . ITS NOT HORROR MOVIES! I said looking annoyed. It was true that I was a bit of a horror movie fanatic, but technically the Hunchback of Notre Dame wasn't a horror movie. Look can't you at least think about it . Please I begged her not giving up . This was important I wished she'd understand that I could finally get answers as to why I was having these dreams. I begged and begged and she finally gave in. Alright I'll tell you what we'll wait till your father gets here does that sound fine. Yes thanks gram your the best! Hold on now I didn't say you could go don't forget you still have to go to California this summer after your done in Paris , it I let you go. Uh do I have to. I groaned. Yes you promised your mother you'd come . Just wait till your father gets here alright we'll talk about it with him. Of course I had forgotten that it was Friday . my Dad came up from Galveston to Where I lived in Houston. I sat for hours waiting for him nervously. Would be think I was crazy. God I hoped not. When my dad arrived my grandma told my father( or as I call him my Abba which is Hebrew for father . ) about what I told her I worried I wouldn't be able to go . Then my dad surprised me by saying something I never expected. Ah let her go. What you want me to send her to another country by her self ! she'll be fine . besides I've see a lot of improvement in her behavior in school last month, not to mention she's been behaving better here and has done a lot more around the house. I think she deserves a break don't you? Oh fine! Alright you can go . She said turning to look at me. Yes ! Thank you dad thank you gram you won't regret this .I better not my grandmother mumbled under her breath. The day of her departure was a sad one . Be safe my grandma said giving me a big hug. and call me when you land she said sternly. And don't forget to go to California after this little trip ok. I will .I promise. bye ! I shouted waving at my grandparents and my father as I disappeared onto the plane Little did I Know what adventure Paris had in store for me. Paris here I come !I said yawning lying my head against the window waiting for the plane that would take me to my greatest adventure to take off as I shut my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
